Outcasts Together
by hollardude
Summary: A normal boy meets girl, but this isn't like any other girl that normal people have seen. When a man who has only his brothers and himself to rely on must also trust a purple haired woman. Never in his life he thought this would happen, but it did. Fate sure is strange when it come to him in this story. Rated T-17 and MAYBE Rated M. Debatable. Please enjoy! Drew the cover myself :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Christmas Present.

December 23rd, 2014...

You think that many people would be happy on this time of the year, right? Will, not all people are... See, there are some people who would just try to be happy on this day of Merry, but it ain't easy. A perfect example is this guy... Wait, where is he?

"And stay out!" That's the voice... What're you're seeing now is a man throwing some other guy out in the cold snow. "I don't accept drunk idiotic bastards in my Bar!"

"FUCK YOU!" The drunk man said as he threw a bottle at him, completely missing him as it broke on the wall. "You haven't seen the last of me!" The drunk man started running away, with the owner sighing.

"Even on Christmas I have to deal with these types of guys..." This guy, is our main guy. He wore a black shirt with a white long sleeve underneath. The pants he are worn out jeans and some white sneakers on his feet. His hair was grey in a straight like style that covered his right eye. The only eye we could see was just one single brown eye. "Everyone cool?" He asked the people in the bar as they nodded with chatter. "Alright, sorry about that." The man walked over to closet grabbing a mop and bucket. "Dammit, more blood on the floor is just the least of my worries..." Was all he could say before he sighed.

After everything, people began leaving the Bar. "Thanks for the booze! Merry Christmas!" People said leaving big tips for him. Now, you're probably wondering, who the hell is narrating this story? I am... Yep, the man you're seeing, is me. My name is Itsuki, Itsuki Mori. My age is 18 so I pretty much am almost out of high school.

Let's change the subject though, shall we? This bar I have, isn't really my own but my brothers' bar. Those two own this and keep it at tip top shape... My siblings are 2 brothers and 1 sister. My sister is married to some guy near town, but I hardly visit. She keeps sending me text or letters on how I'm doing and money for spending just in case. The one thing I need though is another mug... Bastards keep breaking them...

Since there's no one in the bar, I locked the door with a sign out front. My coat covered my body to keep me warm - can't afford to have a cold. If I did, one of my brothers would have a fit for God knows what. There's no way I want that...

"AHH!" That voice came from the sky, and what I saw was just nothing but purple. What landed on the ground into the pile of snow, was the start of my story, and the beginning of my life. "Dammit! Can't believe I slid on some freaking ice!" The woman I saw, was someone I thought came out of some manga or anime... Or a video game. She had purple straight hair and a dark purple bandana. She wore an outfit I have never seen before. It was purple and black uniform that some ninja would wear, with a coat over it to keep warm. But the most out standing thing about her, were those red piercing eyes and that cute face she has.

"Uh...? You alright?" I asked.

The girl looked at me, with an angry look on her face. "What? What do you want?" Little did I know that she would have a temper like a wild boar and an angry goat mixed. You know how I said this was the beginning of my life? This is also where Hell developed everywhere around me thanks to her. "If you don't have anything to say," She stood up to leave. "Then piss o-AH!" Her ankle was sprained from that fall, and I don't blame it. Most people would die from that height. "Dammit!" She tried to stand up but failed.

Thanks to me being a guy that hates seeing people like this, I helped her out. I threw her arm over my shoulder and my other on her waist. "Here we go." I announced to her.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Helping you! There's no way you could walk on that ankle!"

"Bastard!" She struggled off and tried to punch me. This woman was also the biggest idiot possible... Why? She tried to punch me with a messed up ankle, that's why. As soon as she did, I caught her. "Crap..."

"Let's go. I'll get you patched up." I carried her back. The whole walk was nothing but silence between us, and people talking in the background while getting some looks here and there. Questions swirled in my mind on how she could survive, but I knew the answer now, but not back then.

"Christ this sucks..."

"Suck it up." Was my reply and she got angry. "We're here." Before she could punch me, she looked at my place who examined it. I started to unlock the door and entered then closed the door behind me.

"A bar?!" She questioned as I kept walking. When we were able to get up the stairs, I opened the next door to show the place me and my brothers lived. The living room was like it was, a flat screen with game consoles, games and movies by it. A couch that could also form a bed, the coffee table where you see a bag of chips and a drink. Also there were decorations and posters on the wall too. The kitchen was small to medium size for people, but still usable. The bathroom door was seen at the corner of the room, with 2 doors at one wall. One room was mine, the other belonged to my brothers since they shared a room. Bunk-beds for some reason was like a gift from God to them.

I placed the girl right on the couch as she got a good look on the place. "So, this is your place?" She asked me.

"Yep. Get comfy." Was all I could say to her while getting the first aid kit. "I'm not gonna ask how you survived." I told her to see she was taking off her coat and boots.

"Good. You shouldn't." This girl seriously has issues... I wouldn't be surprise if she had daddy issues too. I can tell she was an outcast of society like me, not caring about others personal lives. I went up to her and placed the kit on the table, then lifting up her leg and set on there with it. "So, do you live here by yourself?"

"No," I answered simply by opening the box. "My brothers live with me." We kept talking as I treated her leg, and man, were they soft to the touch. I can tell she loves to take care of her body a lot just from contact.

"OW!" She yelped when I accidentally hurt her. "Watch it!"

"Don't be a wimp." Was my reply when I started wrapping a bandage around it. "There, you're all good," I closed the kit. "Just rest and don't try to kill yourself."

"Screw that!" She was seriously stupid. The purpled hair girl that I met stood up place... "AH!" She screamed in pain then fell. Me? I had my hands behind my head and just watched at the stupidity in front of me happened. "D-Dammit!"

"Told you so..." Was my response to her pain. "Doctor's orders. Rest for a while, okay?"I saw that she was now crawling to the window now... "Are you joking?" I grabbed her again and set her back on the couch. "Take it easy will ya?" I started scolding her. "Stressing out can give you grey hair."

"Is that why your hair is like that?"

"Exactly..." Too straight-forward, or not enough? "Just sit there and wait for a minute." My legs guided me to the kitchen where I got an ice pack and some tea. My ears heard the sound of something, then took a peek to see she was taking off her coat. I headed back to where she was while I set the tea on the table with a pillow. She knew the rest - placing her foot down while also placing an ice pack over it.

"Thanks... I guess..." She looked the other way.

"No problem." I took a hold of her coat then hanged it up on a coat rack by the door. When my body turned around to see she was just taking sips of her tea, I could tell it was awkward for the both of us. It was best to just introduce ourselves at the moment. "Itsuki." She looked at me like she was confused. "I'm Itsuki."

"..." She didn't say anything... "Ayane..." There it is! "I'm Ayane."

"Nice to meet you." Was all I could say. When we met, it was the start of a new life.

"So um, when are your brothers coming home?"

"Not until tomorrow morning..." I sighed. "Anyway, feel free to stay the night, or at least a couple of days."

**December 24, 2014**

The morning was all is could be, nothing special. However, there are moments of my life where I'm starting to doubt that. When I got out of my room, I went to see if Ayane was there... Nope. "What a pain..." Was all I said seeing the sheets a mess. Are women that lazy?

"Hey... Itsuki!" Oh, they're back? In bed apparently. "Go out and get us something, please?!"

"Sure!"

"Money is on the table!" Right. I grabbed the money while getting my coat. The cold air still froze the place, snow covering the streets and side walks. Winter is actually my favorite season really. Everything is white, not a lot of people go out... I call it peaceful.

How could things go wrong? "Hey!" Of course... "You're the punk that runs the bar!" I turned around to see the guy I threw out yesterday.

"You started the fight, got drunk, and beat up someone for your own pleasure."

"I'm a paying customer dammit!"

"Not anymore..." I saw the rage in his eyes, when the guy brought out a knife... You've got to be kidding me. He ran at me, but I didn't do anything. Will he really stab me, or no? The answer was neither, cause the next thing you know he was on the ground with someone right on top of him.

I saw who my savior was. "Jesus! Are you serious?!" Yep... "You didn't even bother to dodge!" My savior was the purple hair diva, Ayane. And the bandages on her foot were gone completely. "Are you listening to me?!

I didn't say anything. "You forgot..."

"Forgot WHAT?"

"You left your mess yesterday, so I cleaned it up for you." I turned back to the way I was walking. "You're welcome." I continued to get food for us, but she showed up again in front of me like she teleported.

"That's it?!"

"Huh?"

"You're not completely amazed or gonna ask on how I jumped from that height or how my leg is healed?!"

"I choose not to." She looked at me in a confusing gaze with her head cocked to the side. "I have a feeling that if I did... Things would just go into more trouble for me."

"Man you're weird!"

"That's calling the kettle black." I remarked. I knew she had lost her patience, and tried to punch me. I felt the wind hit my hair as it blew - turning around to see her fist almost reach me. The way she looks right now was either anger of confusion. "Later..." I continued my walk to get food, but she teleported in front of me again...

"Who the hell are you? Seriously..." Just to mess with her, I bowed to her like I was meeting Ayane for the first time ever.

"I'm Itsuki Mori. It's nice to meet you." I rose up to see that Ayane was baffled by that.

"You really are weird..." I only walked passed her to continue my walk... However, I heard the sounds of foot steps coming. This girl was now walking with me through the gentle snow of Tokyo. "Don't get the wrong idea! I came because I was worried!"

"That's sweet of you."

Teasing her has now become my newest hobby. "S-Shut up! Not like that you idiot!"

"Your face says it all."

"SHUT UP!" Ayane looked to her left, not even looking at me. "A-anyway... Where are you going?"

"Food."

"What kind?"

"The dead kind." My eyes can tell she was losing patience again. Telling her all these simple answers to simple questions are just fun for me. But I wanted to see how she'll react to this... "After that, I'm going to a strip club."

I saw the wipe blush and disgust on her face. "You, you pervert!" She told me. "Were you just wanting to say that out in the open?!"

"No..." I flicked her forward. "I wanted a reaction from you. It's fun."

"Jeez... You're such a pain." She sighed. "And I only know you for a day!" Time for the comeback smartass remark...

"Than you shouldn't have met me." I countered, as she had the face of wanting to punch me right in my face. "What do you want?" I asked to a confused diva. "You're hungry right? Let's get something."

"H-Huh?!" The way she looked was priceless... "Hold on! You want me to eat with you and your brothers?!"

"Yeah. That's not much trouble, right?" I asked her as she nodded her head. "Alright. Let's go." The both of us walked through the streets of Tokyo to finally reach the burger joint. I ordered three normal hamburgers, but my new friend decided to get a cup of hot chocolate instead. One of these things is not like the other...

Our feet were walking through the snow again, this time with moe people around. "Mori-san!" Shit... I know that voice anywhere... I turned around to see someone I thought I would never until school would start again. The guy I see right now, is said to be a 'Playboy' with all the girls in my school. "Mori-san! Hello!"

This is Mino Katsuragi... A guy who is in the same grade as me. His blonde hair was still kept as ever, those blues eyes reeked of someone that was two or three or fucking 6 timing. The coat he wore was open to show a blue sweater underneath. "Hey."

"Who's this guy?" Ayane asked.

"May I ask who you are, My Lady?" He bowed in something a so-called 'gentleman' would do. Next thing you know, he grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. I saw the disgust in her eyes as she pulled her hand back.

"None of your business!" She answered wiping her hand hard with her other.

"Oh... Such a shame..." He said to her as he whipped his hair back. "I am Mino Katsuragi. Are you transferring into Ryomasho High?"

"No!" Without any hesitation... Nice. "Let's get out of here!" She walked faster down the side walk, having me follow her. "Jeez! I hate guys like that!" Ayane complained, but I don't blame her at all. "Thinking they're all hot shit-"

"Just because they're rich-"

"They think they can any girl possible!" Her vision looked into my eyes. "You know how much it aggravates me?!"

"Very?"

"Exactly!" She answered with a sigh. "Why do we live in a world like this...?"

I was thinking of a smart ass answer to say, but I dropped it. "Let's just forget about it and eat." I said holding up the bag as we came back to the house/bar. When we came back, I saw my two brothers sitting on the couch watching TV. That's when they looked at us for a second... Like everything was awkward. "I got the foo-"

"IZUMI!" My older brother, Josuke, dropped kicked me right in the face... Believe when I say it hurted.

"WHAT HAVE WE TOLD YOU?!" Next came Mina, the eldest who grabbed me by the shirt of my collar... Next thing he did was drag me across the room to only slam me on the coffee table to have it split in half. "Dammit! We know you're better than this!"

"We thought you were a straight edge!"

"I am! NOW GET OFF ME!" I struggled, but only to see Josuke getting on top of the TV... It's impressive how he's able to have great balance.

"This is gonna hurt me more than you!" He jumped off it to try and deliver an elbow drop! One thing though, I lifted up my knees so that it hits him in the ribs.

"You're right! It did hurt you more!"

"BASTARD!"

I saw the strange looks Ayane was giving us from the complete utter shock from what the hell is happening right in her face. Her hand dropped the drink to have it spilled on the floor, but her hand still like she had the drink in her hands... Don't blame her.

We all stopped to see her, then huddled together... Well I was forced to... "Itsuki, who is this girl?!"

"She doesn't look like someone you would meet regularly..." Josuke said me. "Which is why I think he's from the street, since our little Itsuki can never find a girl..."

"I hate you so much..."

"Um, excuse me?" We looked at her. "Just to inform you, I stayed here last night because he took care of an injury I had."

"Oh?" Mina put me in a head lock. "That's our little Itsuki! Why don't you enroll into a medical college?! Like me?!"

"Then end up like a failure like you? No thanks..." That's when he started strangling me!

I saw the rage he had from the insult. "BASTARD! I WORKED HARD FOR THAT!" He told shouted. "LIKE AN OUTCAST CAN DO ANY BETTER!"

"SHUT UP!" The argument continued... After some time, we both left. "JEEZ!" Was all I said as we both went out of the house again. "Seriously... I can't catch a break."

But before anything, I started to hear giggling. What I saw was Ayane holding back a laugh. "Sorry... But I don't think I've seen a family like yours before." Something about that smile she had felt very heart warming.

I looked away to face straight ahead. "We're dysfunctional family..." I told her. "Our parents were always gone on trips to work, so we had to take care of ourselves." Jesus... Giving her my past felt like I was in theropy. "They took care of me and I appreciate it."

"Where are your parents now?"

"Don't know... Last time I heard of my old man, he was in England and my mom died 8 years ago to cancer..." I continued, yet I did not know why... "My dad got remarried not too long, and this one is nice and all, but you can't beat the original."

"Oh..." She looked as if she had offended me. "I'm-"

"Don't mention it." Then the big question came in. "What about you?" What I heard the sound of two pair of footsteps suddenly became my own.

My body turned around to see Ayane staring at her feet. "My dad ... I hated him... Never really thought of him as my father." She started talking. "But then, I was adopted by someone else... I loved him so much... But he betrayed us," When she said 'us' I assumed her clan or village whatever. "So I was tasked to kill him... And I did." My body was unfazed by all of this. "My mother though... Even when people hated me back then, she always loved me."

"That's what mothers do." I told. "You're lucky... Since, I can hardly remember what my mom used to look like."

"WHAT?!" Ayane ran passed me to look me straight in the eye. "You can't remember your own mother's face?!"

"No... But I remember her smile..." The image was in my head, seeing only her body and the lower part of her face. "I guess that is what keeps me going in life."

"Itsuki I-" Before she could say anything, I placed my finger on her forehead.

My eyes looking deep into hers. "Don't worry about it." Was all I before walking...

Time had passed for us now. We did everything together all over Tokyo, especially waste time at the Arcade. I won her a plush kitten that had a matching headband like hers. The way she smiled was so amazing... I loved seeing it.

We had a bite to eat at a cafe, shop at different stores and sight see. Tokyo tower was a great place to view the entire city, while a nice calming garden felt peaceful. The both of us ended up in a park... Night was out now - The Moon high in the sky... "It's almost Christmas Eve." I said to myself.

"I've heard of it." Ayane told me. "It's some holiday that brings loved ones together, right?"

"Uh, yeah. But not everyone celebrates it..." I told her. We sat there on that park in total silence at the dead of night... What can I do to make this an awesome day for her? Then I knew... The idea was struck in my mind! "Ayane..." I got her attention. "I want to show you something."

The both of us walked to a different place in the park where it was super dark. I checked my cell phone to see the time... It was almost midnight. "Ayane..."

"What's up?"

"Look." I pointed in front of me where there was nothing but darkness... Then lights came on. Many lights! What was in front of us you ask? Well, a Christmas tree of course! It was decorated beautiful of course! "Whooooaaaa!" She was amazed by the sight. "It's... Pretty." We stood in front of it for a good time, to only have snow start falling. Gently onto us...

I couldn't help but smile. "Now it's really Christmas." I said looking up at the night sky... The stars shined brightly this year, even though this town has a lot of lights of it's own.

Then, I felt something on my left shoulder... I looked to see Ayane smiling with her eyes closed... My instincts took the bait. Wrapping my arm around her to bring her close. She looked so cute right there.

Then the cuteness fated away when she opened her eyes. She pushed me aside with a bright blush on her face. "H-HEY! You big stupid idiot pervert! What's the big idea!?"

"Hey, you were the one putting the moves on me..."

"In your dreams!" She shouted at me.

"Or in Hell..."

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" She tried to punch me in the face, but I dodged it. Then flinged my finger on her forehead. "What the-?!"

"Left yourself open." The purple haired girl blushed in embarrassment and pouted. The next thing I did was walk away. "Come on."

"What? Where are we going?!"

I turned around to face her with a look of "are you serious?" on my face. "We're going home, stupid. Now come on." I started walking. "I bet those two destroyed the kitchen again..."

"Well... Wait up!" We walked through the streets of the lit up city, where many people where there on that night. Then something caught my eye... A mistletoe... I had 2 options.

Option 1: Leave it be.  
>Option 2: Tease Ayane and possibly die...<p>

You know which one I chose. "Ayane." We stopped walking then looked into each other's eyes. "I need you to close your eyes."

"What for?"

"It's a present." A lie but also a truth.

She didn't do it without a sigh. "Fine..." She closed her eyes with her hands flat out. Instead of handing it to her with hands, I directly gave it to her. I moved her hair from her forehead. "Hey, what are-" Before she could speak another word, I kissed her forehead where I flinged my finger at.

"Sorry about before..." I said then continued my way to my house.

"Y-You pervert!" That's the reaction I was looking for. Next thing you know, I had an angry purpled haired girl insulting me in rage. Damn... "I can't believe you did that! Especially in public!"

I smirked... "You mad?" Was all I said, not even facing her.

"I'm never closing my eyes when you're near!"

"Blinking counts as closing."

"Then I won't blink for the rest of my life! Simple as that!"

"Good luck with that."

"Why I outta...!"

"You blinked."

"SHUT UP, YOU IDIOT!"

The argument continued all the way home. Little did I know, that someone on top of tower was watching us. I didn't know who he was at first, but dammit... Let's just say he is related to Ayane in a way. I could feel him smiling at us... And like I said, this is where the beginning of my Hell started... All on Christmas Day.

_**End...**_

**Hello everyone out there reading this! I hope everyone is having a delightful and very amazing Christmas! I wrote this because I felt like it would be a good story, and since we all know Ayane can be a tsundere, why not make the main character a guy that teases and is sarcastic to trigger her.**

**Also, did you know that I made this as from inspiration from an awesome story called "Kunoichi's Like Us" from sick ass epic author Damon Black? You can read and it's an awesome story that anyone can read.**

**Anyway guys hope you enjoyed this and have a BEAUTIFUL and AMAZING HOLLY JOLLY CHRISTMAS!**

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year everyone! LATERS!**


	2. Important Message Please Read

Hey guys, you know who it is and I don't have to introduce myself for it.

Um, there is a reason for why I'm putting this up. I'm pretty sure that you guys know the sad and very terrible news that Monty Oum, has passed away. It impacted me in such a way that I wanted to cry hard, however I got pissed off at myself that I couldn't. The reason why I'm bringing this up is a good reason. Monty was like an icon and hero to me because he was always dedicated to his work, like me. I try super hard everyday to bring you guys new chapters of the story I put this on.

Monty was the most creative person with an amazing mind that you could either meet or just see from a picture. He always loved to share his creativity with others, to express it. For you guys, I know that some of you didn't like those sketches or skits and those previews on the latest chapter of Rebel Returns, which I understand. I know it's not for the genre I'm doing and it's out of place, but it was out of the creativity and my love that I wanted to share with you guys. If you want me to take it off again, I'll do it for you and I humbly apologize if I offended you, I did not mean too.

But you guys know how sad I am right now that Monty passed away, so I'm more motivated to get more things done. Mostly here than school, because this is much more fun for me. I love to live how I am today, being an artist and amateur writer and just being an asshole to my friends and having laughs is enough to make a guy like me happy.

Hope you guys have a great day and stay strong for the Monty. He loved his life, work and the people that loved him. And just like him, I love you guys too. The points and flaws I have, it helps GREATLY. Thank you guys, I really mean it.

Rest in Peace, Monty...

We'll always love you.


	3. Chapter 2

**(For those who don't know how they're speaking, pretend it's in english dub, but using Japanese names. So pretty much like Persona 3 or Persona 4. You're welcome. Also, if Itsuki was voiced in english, Crispin Freeman would be his voice actor. You'll know why! Have fun people!)**

Chapter 2: Welcome to Highschool.

January 8th

The morning of the new semester... Of course. The cold air spreaded throughout my room, and the annoying sounds of the alarm clock beeping loudly... With me being such a lazy bastard, I didn't even look around to just grab the clock and throw it to the floor. It broke. "Dammit..." Was all I could say when I looked at the destroyed clock with the time in tact... 6 o'clock in the morning.

I got dressed in my school uniform, but not even buttoning it up jacket, only the white shirt. The tie was a pain in the ass too, so I just left it in my dresser since my first year. I stepped out to hear groaning sounds... Then was impressed. My vision saw the purple haired girl doing push ups... With just her hands and those sweat pants covered legs in the air straight like a statue. Hand stand push ups... Go figure. A puddle of sweat was formed under her to show she's been at it for a while now. You can also guess that from the sweat on her white tank top that was tucked in her pants. "Morning." She said to me.

"Yeah... Morning." Was all I could say before heading into the kitchen. "Hope you like ham and eggs."

"I don't mind." She said still focusing on her pushups... Now is a better time than ever...

"I can see your bra." Was all I said before hearing the sounds of something falling. Then I saw it... Her back on the floor, her shirt out of her pants to REALLY show her bra. Wow. They are big. "Whoops..."

"P-Perverted bastard!" She cursed at me... Only to charge at me with a punch... Not even blinking at it, the fist stopped in front of my face. "You didn't flinch?"

I only flicked her fore head again to have her back in focus. "Put your top down..." I instructed her as she looked down... Her face bright red to see her bra covered breast out in the open. "Seriously... It ain't lady like to show a man your chest..."

Her reaction was fast as she placed her top down to cover it. "W-Well stop looking at me with those predator eyes!"

"Whatever smelly." Now she's really pissed. "Hurry up and take a shower." Before she could do anything, she marched on forth to the bathroom. The only thing I heard for the next 15 minutes were the sound of food cooking, and Ayane in the shower. I felt like I was cooking for the woman I loved. Funny, right?

Ayane finally came out with a new change of clothes, with a towel over her head. "Thanks for the food." She said as she started eating the eggs and smoked cooked ham I made for us. I took my time slowly, while she was chomping away like she hadn't eaten in forever!

"Is it good?" I asked to the purple haired diva who came to a complete stop.

"It actually is! Who knew a guy could cook?" She smirked.

"Lets see, shall we?" I put my chop sticks down to lay my head on my right hand, then started counting. "Family of Brothers, Sister is married, Mother is dead, and last but certainly not least, I learned how because those two idiots can't do anything right..."

"What?"

"I even have to do their taxes..."

"Bull! You're joking!" She didn't believe me... No one would.

"Does it look like I'm joking...?"

...

...

...

"Is that a... Trick question?" She asked me as I sighed. This is me afterall... No one could tell. Since it's only 6:30, I decided to watch the news... I kicked up my feet, grabbed the remote and watched.

_"-It's gonna be pretty cold out there so make sure to wear warm clothes! In other news, DOA tech's Dead or Alive tournament has had a fantastic competition, with the winner being an amazing kung fu man, while the underdog was a cute spunky teenager. Let's go to the interview!"_

The camera changed to a girl with brown hair and looked somewhere in my age. The name on the screen read, 'Hitomi'.

_"I never thought I would be able to do it! I gave it my all, lost but at least I made a name for myself!"_ She looked at the camera then waved._ "Hi Dad! Hope I made you proud!"_

"Always happy-go-lucky..." Ayane said watching the TV. "I swear, THAT one is someone I don't like." I smirked at this.

"Is there a Love Triangle going on?" I saw her blush brightly from that question, as she quickly grabbed the nearest sharp object and placed it near my throat. "So that's a yes." I said flatly before turning my head to the T.V. again.

Ayane only looked in wonder but frustration at me. "JUST GO TO SCHOOL ALREADY!" And then, she kicked me out of my own house. It's weird considering the fact that SHE'S the one who is a guest in my home. Women... Am I right?

The roads were still covered in snow, as everyone in school uniforms were going the same way I was. The school looked dull like it should, as I can practically hear the teachers getting pissed off that we're the ones to blame or something. After school, I have no future for college, but to just mellow out all through the rest of my life.

When I entered, people would say hi to one another, and the warm air and atmosphere getting them in a good mood. Turn it up to high, people go crazy... However if one were to make it too cold than everyone gets depressed. We humans sure are picky...

By the time I entered class, someone bumped into me when I opened the door. I smelled the scent of roses going through my nose, then looked down to see black hair... "Yep, it's you alright!" That voice was familiar. The person that gave me my space was none other than...

"Kokoro-senpai?" That's her... She was this school's former idol. And a friend of mine... I guess? "Shouldn't you be in College right now?"

"Shouldn't you?"

"You want the the Powerpoint?" I asked before walking passed her. "Anyway, what did you need?" She started grabbing something from her bag.

"Well, since we won't see each other that much," The next thing I see in my face was a boxed lunch with a pink wrapping cloth on it. "I made you lunch!"

"Oh?" I can smell the cooked food just from one swiff. "Thanks."

Before anything, she patted me on the head like a kid then left. I swear, that girl will never change for anything. The boxed lunch was placed inside my desk for safe keeping, since I feel the thousand death stares from a bunch of jealous male underclassmen.

Class was starting with our teacher, Miss Kuri coming in. Everyone's favorite ditzy dirty blonde teacher. "Morning students!" He said cheerfully. "I hope you guys had a great vacation, because it's back to studying!"

"Hey Teach!" A student called out. "Did you enjoy it with your boyfriend?!"

Next thing we see, is her slamming her head down as she started crying. When she's like this, someone would get up to calm her down. And it looks like it's gonna be me. My legs guided me to her, as she latched onto me as she was crying her hearts out on my chest like a baby koala. "Mori-kun! You're the only one who can comfort me!" The way she looked at me was cute. It's funny, since I'm the student and she's the teacher.

"There, there. Let it out." I said as she finally calmed down. When I took my seat, she was drying her tears.

"W-Well, I have an announcement!" She said to us as we were interested... Well everyone else was. I just looked outside the window as the snow continued... "We have a new student transfering in our class!"

"I hope it's a hot girl!"

"Do you think it will be a cute boy?"

"Who knows?"

"Please let this girl go out with me!"

All of that I heard. Then the sound of the door opening went straight in my ear, then the voice... "So, this is the class?" I sighed in disbelief... My eyes weren't playing tricks on me. There's only one person in the world with purble hair and red eyes. However, this one had her hair up in a short pony tail. That thing that tied it was the same color as Ayane's headband. There was also a fake mole near her left eye... Nice disguise, moron.

"This new one is Shizuka Koritsu! Please treat her kindly!"

"Hey." Was all she said.

"Please take the seat next to Itsuki-san!" With that, everyone eyed me in anger. It's bad enough I have to share a house with this one, but to be in the same class? Well, there goes my peace and quiet life... But I never had one to begin with, thanks to my idiot brothers and Kokoro-senpai hanging out with me at school.

Class went like it should, and me just not paying attention and sleeping. When everything was over as the lunch bell rang, I could only go to one specific place to eat. Was the rooftop? Yeah right, that's a cliche that only happens in manga. I went to a room on the third floor, the empty Book Club. I opened the door to see everything as it should... Two shelves on the walls, a book case that looked dusty, also some desk put together to make it look like one big table. And windows that gave me a good look of the town.

However, one thing stood out... Can you guess? "Hello!" Yep. Ayane in her Shizuka persona, leaning on the table with her arms behind her with her left crossing the right. "I heard that some people would see you in here."

"You're an idiot." I said closing the door.

"You jerk! It's a good disguise!"

"It's no better than a pair of silly glasses with a big nose and mustache that you see in a cheap toy store!" I remarked. "Seriously, what the hell are you doing here?" I asked her while i pulled up a seat with the boxed lunch Kokoro-senpai made for me.

"Well, uh,"

"30 seconds..."

"WHAT?! Hold on! You can't just do that while I'm-"

"20 seconds..."

"You giant stupid jerk! I busted my ass to-"

"10 seconds..."

"I CAME HERE TO KEEP AN EYE ON YOU!"

I opened the box lunch with the chopsticks, giving a sly smile at Ayane. "Was that so hard?" I asked her as I saw what was inside. Just you're standard boxed lunch. "Kokoro-senpai has really surpassed herself this time."

Ayane looked at me with an angry glare with a tabbing of her food... I offered her some food but, she stabbed it with a kunai.

"Well I did need some iron in my stomach today." I said continue to eat... But then another kunai was stabbed through it. I lifted my hands away from it, but with the tips of the chop sticks still in my mouth.

"D-Don't get the wrong idea!" She said looking away. "You're brothers wanted me to keep an eye on you!" I thought deeply about this...

"Kokoro-senpai is a College student now, so-"

"Stop that!" She yelled at me again. "Jeez! You sound like you're in love with this girl! _'Kokoro-senpai, Kokoro-senpai, Kokoro-senpai'_, how stupid!"

"Someones jealous..." When that sentence came out, the chopsticks that were in my mouth got sliced in half. I saw she was holding a short sword katana. "Am I right?"

"SHUT UP! WHO WOULD BE JEALOUS OF SOME GOODY GOODY GIRL LIKE THAT?!" She crossed her arms with the weapon still in her hand. "That girl pissed me off when I first met her."

I sighed at this then shook my head. "You have anger issues... And trust issues."

"That's why I don't trust you too!"

"Fair enough." I stood up from the chair as I started taking out the kunais from my boxed lunch. Wrapping it around with the cloth so I could hold it better. "Let's go little one. We got class."

"I'm not little!" She protested at me, only being patted by my hand. Our height was different, her being 5,2 and me being 5,11. An awkward silence happened for a good while... "S-Shut up..."

Whenever she acted like that, she was always adorable. Well, still adorable.

Everything seemed normal even though Ayane was in some stupid disguise. School was going fine from start to finish...

"HEY!" Well... Until this happened. The one thing that hit me in the back of my head, was a glass bottle that shattered when thrown. "Mori-senpai! We know all about it!" A group of punks gathered... Some not even from the school.

"Everyone from this school and the next knows about Shizuka-san!"

"And we know about you and her getting along!"

"An outcast like you doesn't deserve a girl like her!"

"We're not gonna lose this time!"

"This also for Kokoro-san!"

Every comment about me just kept going... And going... But there was only one thing that I focused on. My blood from the back of my head. "The way you threw that bottle... That can kill a guy you know?" I looked at the group.

"HOLD IT!" I saw Ayane jump from a higher level of the school and landed next to me. "What the hell is wrong with you guys?!"

"Shizuka-san! We're here to free you!" Ayane had a dumbfounded look.

"Itsuki Mori is just a trouble maker and an outcast!"

"A girl like you deserves someone better!"

Ayane was about to grip her short sword, but I stopped her as I grabbed her wrist. "Ayane... Hold my bag and don't look..." I could go into detail... But I'm letting-

_HEY! What're you doing?!_

Oh, sorry Ayane.

_Let me tell them what happened! Now go! The little one is crying and needs you!_

Okay! Okay! Ayane has the floor...

_Good... So anyway..._

"You bastards... It's bad enough my brothers have a handicap match whenever I do something bad... But to just see my blood in front of me, it really pisses me off!" I saw him with a very angry scowl. "I hate fighting... My name means a 'Tree Forest' if you read the kanji. A Tree Forest is a peaceful place, which I want to live in..."

He cracked his knuckles getting ready for an all out brawl! "GET HIM!" Everyone charged in at him! What I thought was going to happen... Didn't. Instead I saw bodies flying like they were paper as Itsuki was just punching, kicking and throwing them everywhere! He grabbed a lead pipe from someones hand as he whacked them upside the head with it, then grabbed a wrench from another... He used it to upper cut the guy into a tree!

"Oh shit..." Was all that came from my mouth.

"A Tree Forest is also somewhere no one can hear you scream!" He shouted at them. For a good fight and minutes passed by then, he was covered in dirt, blood, cuts and bruises. "Dammit... I hate it when I have to fight punks... Now those two will really let me have it." It shocked me to know THAT is what he was worried about! Not even learning about what would happen if police arrived! "Might as well be a hardcore match when I get back at home... Or a street fight."

"Wow." Was all I said seeing him. "Uh, you okay?"

"No... Not in the slightest." He said touching the back of his head. "Hey, you think a band-aid can cover this?" He asked me.

"Uh, no." Was all I could say. "It's gonna take a lot more than just a band-aid to cover it."

"Ointment than." I facepalmed. I grabbed his hand as we took off from school building. "Where are we going?"

"To the drug store." Was all I answered. After everything that happened, we made it home. I was stuck playing nurse with him, being bandaged up from that fight. His clothes were torn, with rips and tears. "Are they always like that?"

"Only once... When I was hanging out with Kokoro-senpai in my 2nd year." He layed back. "It was relief, you know?"

"Punching the living shit out of them?"

"Exactly. Too much stress might make my hair go from grey to white."

"What was your hair back then?"

"Black."

"You're joking..."

"Nope." Seriously... No matter what, he was always able to stay calm and monotone.

I grabbed his wallet as I began to walk away. "I'll get you some food. I'll be back." I told him before I left. Walking through an unfamiliar town, is weird... Not having to sneak around is strange... Just being a regular girl... It felt like taboo for me. I didn't have to sneak, nor kill... All of it felt so strange. When I was in that school, it felt like moving from your habitat... "Nice disguise." I heard someone.

"Who's there?!" I asked behind me. Then, I relaxed seeing who it was... Dressed in a normal t-shirt, jeans and sneakers... "M-Master Hayate!"

"Ayane." He smiled at me. "What are you doing in a school outfit? You're 19 years old."

"Uh, well, I uh...!" I panicked at the spot. "I just... Wanted to see how it fit! Yeah that's it!"

"Really?" He asked me as I nodded. "And that guy you were with?" When talked to me about Itsuki... It felt like I was stone for a second.

"W-w-what guy? I-I don't know any g-g-guy!" I was laughing nervously... Master Hayate walked past me, then stopped to tell me something.

"It's good to see my little sister growing up. Finding love and all." At that moment, I shattered into a million pieces. "Later." When that happened, my heart sunk and everything around me was slowed down. I fell in love for my brother when I didn't know he was related to me... I wanted to be close to him... Have him as a husband... But it changed when I knew the truth. I hated myself... For thinking those things about him.

When I came back with food, I saw Itsuki sleeping on the couch resting peacefully. Wrapped around a blanket for warmth. I got mad... I wanted to punch him. When my brother saw us together, I hated it... "Ayane..." He said my name in his sleep! HIS SLEEP! Itsuki may be the most weirdest guy I know, besides that Zack that made us go into a island wearing skimpy bikinis... Yet, when he said my name, I couldn't help but feel happy for a moment. Only to punch him out of misunderstanding!

"Y-Y-YOU PERVERT! DON'T DREAM ABOUT ME!" I shouted at him... No comeback. Then I saw I made him bleed more! "Oh crap!"

When time passed, and me healing him again. "Thanks for the wake up call..." He didn't look at me while he was eating take out. I really felt bad, but I couldn't say sorry to him. While we were done, watching tv and all... I got cold. Real cold! Before anything else, I saw that he put the same blanket on me too.

He grabbed my shoulder and brought me closer! My heart was racing faster than a NASCAR event! "W-What are you doing?!"

"You're cold, right?"

"Yeah! But-"

"But nothing." He said to me as he made sure to wrap the blanket around us. "You're gonna get sick if you're cold." He was jerk... He was an ass... A perv... But so warm... I fell asleep on his shoulder. Then I heard, "You're cute when you're like this."

I only responded with, "You pervert..." Instead of a comeback, he fell asleep too. I liked every minute of it that time, but couldn't admit I did...

**END**

**AWW! Wasn't that heartwarming? Hope everyone liked it. And now you know why I chose Crispin Freeman if Itsuki was voiced. Sorry this was late, let's just say that school is keeping me locked up and people I lived with are stricted as fuck. Don't you just hate that? I feel like if I were a parent, I would be an awesome parent... Not those parents that let there kids do whatever the hell they want, but the relaxed and mellow kind that can truly bond with them. That's the kind I want to be.**


End file.
